Medieval Memories
by Floofie
Summary: Sonic and the gang go out for a day of relaxation...Until Dr. Eggman shows up and spoils their day, as usual...What will happen this time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup. It's Floofie. I didn't think I'd be posting again for a little while, but let's just say I made a promise to Shimmer to write a fic based on her ideas, so I'm going to follow through.**

 **Like I said, this isn't my idea, it's Shimmer's.**

 **Also! I don't own ANYTHING in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, that's all Sega's property.**

 **Now that that's taken care of, story time.**

-Chapter I-

"C'mon, Sonic! How much longer until we get to the site?" A red echidna complained.

"Not much farther, Knuckles! About half of a mile." Sonic replied.

"You've been saying that for the past hour..." Blaze said, clearly irritated.

"I promise. Half of a mile!" The hedgehog sped ahead excitedly.

Behind them, Silver, Shadow, and Amy followed behind. Although, there were two others. A cat wearing a yellow sundress, with light blue heels stepped in unison with a wolf wearing an unzipped gray hoodie, jeans, and unlaced boots.

"Wow...All these trees..." The wolf said turning his head from side to side. "They're so pretty."

"Yeah. They are." The cat agreed.

"So pretty, I could 'bark'!" The furry canine burst into laughter.

His cat companion was far from pleased. "Did you REALLY have to make a pun?!" She hissed.

"Yes! I did!" The wolf said in between laughs.

"Ugh! You're such a dork, Floof!" The cat playfully punched his chest.

"Whoa! No need to call me names, Shimmer!" Floofie laughed.

"Hey! Would you two stop playing around and just come on? The sooner we get there, the better." Shadow shouted.

-Sonic's POV-

I was far ahead of the group at this point. I already made it to the clearing I wanted to get to...I haven't been camping in years!

"Hey guys! Hurry up! I'm gonna-"

"Sonic! What a 'pleasant' surprise!" A voice called out. I knew it immediately.

"Egghead! Where are you? Show yourself and let's get to the part where I kick your butt!" I shouted.

"Ho ho ho! I don't think you'll win so easily this time, hedgehog!" The evil doctor called out.

Suddenly, I heard some rustling in the bushes from the path I took. It was the others!

"No! Don't come out!"

"What? Why not?" My buddy, Silver, asked.

"It's Scrambled Egghead!"

"Again?" Shimmer said, emerging from the woods along with her wolf friend...I never really learned his name...

"Ugh...You've gotta be kidding me..." He said.

"I don't think Sonic would kid about the Doctor, wolf boy." Shadow shot back.

Soon enough, everyone was out of the woods and standing beside me, looking for Dr. Eggman. I'll admit, for being a big guy and always wearing that red suit, he managed to hide pretty well...At least until he jumped out from the side of the woods.

"Sonic!"

"Eggman!" I shouted, then I crouched into a spindash and sent myself flying at him. Something stopped me however. It was some kind of transparent barrier. Two of his robot goons wheeled up to their creator with some kind of creation that resembled a camera.

"What are you gonna do? Take a big group picture?"

"Oh yes! Stay right there!" Eggman rose his arm then pointed at us. "NOW!"

 **A/N: I'm back. So uh, yeah. Here's the first chapter of Medieval Memories. Do you like it? I think I'm warming up to the idea!**

 **Later guys! Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Shimmer: Huh. I like this place  
Floofie: Woah! Uh... Shimmer how'd you get here?  
Shimmer: Never question my magic  
Floofie: Uh... Ok. Well first off, I don't own any of these characters from the Sonic Franchise. Floofie belongs to me obviously and Shimmer belongs to, well Shi-  
Shimmer: GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!  
Floofie: What was that for?!  
Shimmer: I. AM. DOMINANT!  
Floofie: Sorry guys! I'll be back after I try to calm her down!  
Shimmer: GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

-Chapter II-

-Sonic's POV-

The two robots who brought out the device flicked a large switch on the side of the over sized camera. There was a blinding flash. Everything went white. All I remembered from that point was Eggman saying, "Have a nice 'knight'!" Why would he put so much emphasis on the word 'night'? Well, I soon figured that out...

-Normal POV-

The cobalt hedgehog awoke in a grassy plain. His head hurt, he didn't even want to keep his eyes open.

"Hey! Sonic! Are you alright?" A voice called out.

Sonic sat up and turned his head from side to side. With a groan, he mumbled, "Silver? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Here, I'll help you up." The sliver hedgehog held out an armored hand to assist the blue hedgehog. However, Sonic only stared at it. "W-What's wrong?"

"Uh...Halloween isn't for a little while now, Silver...Why are you in a costume?" The blue blur asked, perplexed. The silver hedgehog was garbed in a suit of...well, silver armor, with a face plate over is eyes. His boots and gloves now had metal plating on them as well.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I was wearing it. You have some armor on as well." Sonic looked down at his right arm. A large, silver gauntlet replaced his usual white glove, with a gold band across the top and a red gemstone in the center. The cobalt hedgehog's eyes widened.

 _"Why does this seem so...Familiar?"_ He thought. This had happened before! He wore the same gauntlet before! He knew he had!

"Sonic? You gonna be alright? You look...Surprised at something." Silver asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine...I think." Sonic replied. He stood up and stretched. "So, do you know where we are? I'm completely lost."

"No idea...Perhaps we should try to find some kind of town, or village...Maybe there will be someone there who can point us in some kind of direction." Silver suggested.

"Yeah. Let's start walking then."

-Perspective Switch-

A wolf with jet black fur awoke in a forest, his head throbbing. He groaned as he sat up from the dirt.

"Moring, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" A feminine voice said from behind him. Floofie nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Shimmer...PLEASE, don't do that again...You scared the hell out of me..." He said, panting. The brown cat laughed.

"No promises. Anyway get up. You've been out for a while."

Floofie rose from the cool soil and dusted himself off. Doing this, he noticed he was clad in silver armor.

"Shimmer?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I in armor?" The wolf asked. He balled his hands into fists, trying to adjust to the unusual feeling of the tight, finger-less gloves on his hands.

"I don't have a clue. I woke up in armor as well." Shimmer said. She adorned pink tinted armor, and it looked to be more made for the female form. "How do I look?"

"The best you can get with freaking medieval protection..." Floofie replied scratching the back of his head. He felt something bump his hand. "What was..." He began. Wrapping his fingers around a thin cylindrical object, he pulled upward, and there was the sound of metal sliding against metal. The object was long, made of some kind of metal, and surprisingly light.

" _What is this?"_ He gave a forceful tug, revealing a shining, silver blade. The wolf's eyes lit up. He couldn't even speak. He looked at Shimmer, a large smile plastered on his face.

"You really shouldn't be trusted with that..." The brown cat said. It was as if the black wolf didn't hear her.

"Do you see this!? This is freaking awesome! Look!" Floofie said excitedly.

"Yeah, I see. Wait..." Shimmer reached behind her and felt the hilt of a sword on her fingers. She pulled out of it's sheath, a pink tinted sword to match her armor. She became as excited as her wolf companion. "Whoa! Look, mine is pink!" The two marveled at their weaponry for what felt like hours. The blades gave them a sense of power.

Of course, this had to end eventually. "Wait, shouldn't we be looking for the others?" Shimmer said taking her eyes off of the magnificent blade.

"I mean...I guess we should be," The black wolf surveyed their surroundings. "But shouldn't we stay put? I mean, that IS like, the first rule of survival." His laziness was starting to show. The brown feline gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine, changing his mind immediately. "Ok, let's go!" Floofie started to walk.

"Hmph...That's what I thought."

-Perspective Switch-

Blaze awoke with a start, as if she just experienced the worst of nightmares. She turned her head to the side, seeing that she had awoken near a lake with a large wooden bridge connecting either side.

"Hm. About time you wake up." A familiar voice said. The light purple cat glanced over in the opposite direction to see a black hedgehog with black tinted armor. Blaze rose quickly and backed away.

"You! Who are you!?" She said, taking a defensive stance.

"Calm yourself, kitty. Don't get so fired up." The hedgehog lifted the face plate covering his head. "It's just me, Shadow, you idiotic feline." Blaze took offense to this. (Who wouldn't?)

"Excuse me, is that anyway to talk to a princess?" She asked angrily.

"Can it. Your status means nothing to me. Besides, look at yourself. I only see armor, nothing like a dress." The black hedgehog was right.

Blaze looked down at herself to see purple tinted gauntlets and chest plate. "You didn't garb me in this attire, did you?" Her face formed into a look of disgust.

"Of course not, where the Hell would I get knight armor?" Shadow answered coldly. Blaze was taken aback, but soon recovered when she noticed another figure on the cool ground. A red echidna adorning bronze armor was asleep not too far from the other two.

"Should we wake him up?" Blaze asked.

"I'll do it," Shadow walked over to the sleeping Knuckles and kicked him in the head. "Hey! Wake up, knucklehead!" The echidna groaned in pain.

"Oooww...Why did you do that..?" He placed his head in his now armored hands. Shadow did not reply, just grunted and walked back to Blaze.

"Perhaps we should search for someone who can help us..." The black hedgehog suggested.

"Yeah. Are you feeling up to walking, Knuxs?" The light purple cat asked.

"Not really...But I guess..." Knuckles stood up wobbly, but managed to regain his balance.

"Then let's get going."

 **Floofie: Are you ok Shimmer?  
Shimmer: I'm fine...  
Floofie: Go-  
Shimmer: HOPE YA LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR NO UPDATE! I BLAME HIM! GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!  
Floofie:*Sigh***


End file.
